


On the Replacement of Scarves

by whitefang (radialarch)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circumstances of the scarf change from season 1 to season 2. Pointless...fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Replacement of Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://radialarch.tumblr.com/post/23984826872/theimprobableblog-i-know-this-is-dumb-but-i-am). Very unbeta'd.

"Sherlock, _stop_ ," John hisses. "We should wait for the police."

Sherlock, naturally, pays him no attention, flinging himself around the corner after the suspect. John pauses only long enough to roll his eyes before dashing after the madman--and then the gleam of streetlight off metal kick-starts all of his army instincts. He leaps without even bothering to shout out a warning, knocking Sherlock out of the path of the knife, and then rolls forward to sweep out the man's feet from beneath him.

Two minutes later, John's panting slightly, sitting on the suspect's chest, and the knife is on the ground several metres beyond either of their grasp. "Shouldn't have done that," John grins humourlessly. "Can't exactly plead innocence if you try attacking someone."

The murder suspect spits out a string of impressive swear words from between clenched teeth, but otherwise does not react.

"I was perfectly capable of handling the situation myself," Sherlock breaks in as he stands up and dusts himself off, rather irritated. "That was completely unnecessary." But upon glancing at John, his expression changes to one of concern. "You're bleeding," he says, alarmed.

John follows Sherlock's gaze to his right arm, where the wool of his jumper is staining red. "Huh. Didn't even feel that," he says, then frowns. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Sherlock has snatched off the ever-present blue scarf from around his throat and is now tugging it around John's bicep. "I would have thought that was obvious, John," he admonishes. "You _are_ a doctor." His hands are surprisingly gentle as he winds the scarf tightly.

"Sherlock, I'm fine," John tries to shake him off, but his hands are rather occupied with pinning the suspect's wrists together. "It's nothing."

"Oh, how sweet." The man chooses this moment to sneer. "Is your boyfriend upset you got a scratch?"

"Mr Schmidt," Sherlock drawls in cold, threatening tones, "in addition to the murder of your boss and lately lover, there are multiple embezzlement and fraud charges to be levelled against you. It would be advisable for you to cease talking."

The sound of a siren is drawing close, and a minute later Lestrade's exasperated, "Jesus, Sherlock, I keep telling you not to do this" floats through the air. "Would it kill you to wait five minutes?"

"Lestrade, if you lot were even slightly more competent, I wouldn't be forced to wait." Sherlock sniffs dismissively. "Now, if you're quite finished, I believe John needs medical attention."

The suspect has been cuffed and put into the back of a police car; John's off to one side pulling his jumper over his head. "I told you it wasn't serious," he says as Sherlock approaches, examining the wound. "It probably won't even need any stitches."

"Just a reasonable precaution," Sherlock shrugs stiffly. "Oh--"

John is holding out the crumpled scarf. "Thanks, though. And, uh, sorry about the bloodstains. But you did insist on it."

"It's...fine," Sherlock says. "It doesn't matter. Chinese?"

"Yes, all right," John grins.

*

The next day, a package for Dr Watson arrives at 221B. "My thanks," the note inside says in Mycroft Holmes's elegant handwriting. John smiles as he pulls out the scarf folded inside and carefully hangs it over the hook that used to hold the other one.

Sherlock never comments on the replacement, as if nothing has changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just in the process of archiving old fics from wherever. Sorry if you've read this before :/ (Backdated because hopefully I've become better at writing since then.)


End file.
